Talk:Smoke over the Coast
If you want fame in this area, this is the quest. You may have to zone to repeat the quest, but the cooking of the sausage is instant. Much more convenient than other quests.--BeastlyHorror (talk) 03:03, March 3, 2014 (UTC) While doing this quest many many times i have noticed that it seems once you get 8 seals of a one of the jobs as long as you keep them in your INV he does not seem to give you anymore of that job, can anyone else confirm this? such has i had 8 pup seals on me, and never got the 9th seal in the next 4 stacks of meat i traded but got to 8 of rng and drk, still 1 away from rdm which i need.... --DK 14:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Proved this wrong, currently 13 drk seals in INV, although it seems there less of a rate, getting alot more no seals the more i repeat this quest ...Further non-information based on random number generator uselessnes. --Evilpaul 19:15, September 23, 2010 (UTC) That job relationship sounds like wild speculation based on one person's experience (and mine would be quite the opposite). I'm putting a verification flag on it, but it should probably just be removed completely. --JoQuo711 04:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I had this happen to me, on PUP I got 8 PUP seals, 4 SCH 3 RDM 2 DRK with 4 stacks of sausages being traded. Orenwald 04:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) SCH seal dont drop, assuming you meant RNG? Been trading on RDM, and I've gotten 4 PUP, 2 RNG, 2 DRK, and 1 RDM out of ~35 repeats so far, so totally the opposite for me. Random is random, or so it seems. Unless almost everyone has had the same job-related experience? --JoQuo711 04:45, September 14, 2010 (UTC) 8 RDM seals all obtained as DNC also got 20 RNG 25 PUP and 15 DRK --Ashera 07:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Do you need to be 85 or have Trials active?LeonCloud 08:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) *No, you don't need a trial active and I doubt there's a level requirement. --Eckeward 19:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) So are you guys saying you can just trade him a regular sausage with out cooking it? Kariana 11:07, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *No --Eckeward 19:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I've traded 47 NQ Galkan Sausages now as RDM and gotten; RNG:7 RDM:6 DRK:4 PUP:1. (There is a positive correlation between my job levels and number of seals, but I'm sure it's coincidence.) Face it it's random. If you want the seals keep doing the quests and if you REALLY want the seals, kill the NMs. --Eckeward 19:15, October 7, 2010 (UTC) My results Traded 5 stacks (60 sausages). Got 7 x RDM seals, 6 x DRK, 3 x PUP, 3 x RNG. So my drop rate was around 30%. Also - possibly random, but ... - I had a higher incidence of RDM seals drop on Earthsday and three straight PUP seals drop on Watersday. Moon was New 7% for about half of the missions and Waxing 14% for the remainder. Traded 1 stack of NQ sausage and got 2x pup then 1 stack of +3 sausage and got only Cruor, totally random and current job has no effect as i traded all as 85RDM Calatilla 20:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Just noticed this info. I had exactly the same. More RDM Earthsday, more PUP Watersday and then I started getting RNG and DRK on Windsday. -- Orubicon 15:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) A Theory Still testing this, but I think that what time you turn in the quest determines what kind of seal you get as a reward. I turned in a +3 at 11-12 twice on Windsday and obtained 2 Bale seals in a row. I tried turning it in again during the 12th hour on Iceday and recieved a Bale Seal again. I also picked up 2 estoquer's seals, both on the 13th hour on windsday and iceday. Still testing and will try again on the next day to see if this works still. --Derriku 00:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Lightiningsday 12:15 - Bale Seal: Legs RDM seal - 17:00 Lightday RNG seal - 18:50 Lightday RNG seal - 20:30 Lightday RDM seal - 21:40 Lightday PUP seal - 23:00 Lightday Seems unlikely. Skjie 02:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, to be honest. It seems to drop certain seals in phases, along with the cookbook quest. I've done about 60 each of these two quests alone over two days and I've seen a discernable pattern - even your list above shows that. Today I started the quests run on Earthsday (as Lv.85 RDM, my targets were RDM from this and WHM, BST, SAM from the cookbook). A rough drop pattern was RDM > RDM > nothing for a long time and then PUP > PUP > PUP > RNG (rarest for me) > DRK > PUP. In a similar pattern for the cookbook, I went BST > BST > BST > nothing for a long time > WHM (rarest) > BST > SAM > SAM > SAM > and then so many THF dropped I just stopped (was Windsday when I left). I don't believe it's 100% random. Part of it might be, like a percentage chance of a particular seal at a time/day/moon phase, but we need a lot more test results to try and get a better perspective. At the end of two Abyssea trips doing this (two sets of 120 mins) I have received: 4x RDM, 2x RNG, 4x DRK, x8 PUP - from Sausage quest. 8x SAM, 6x BST, 2x WHM, too many to count x THF - from cookbook. -- Orubicon 15:25, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Cooking the Sausage Just a note for those who need it; if you fail at getting a +1/2/3, and get a -1, but don't have the inventory to pick it up, talking to the campfire again after the lack of inventory message gives you a regular sausage. Testimonies -14 Sausage Stacks: 134xNothing(79.8%), 12xRDM(7.1%), 12xPUP(7.1%), 9xDRK(5.4%), 1xRNG(0.5%). Going for RNG. (Thanks SE, I love zoning in and out 168 times!) (moved from the main page as it provided personal opinion unnecessary to the quest.--not original poster) After 7 hours and about 8 stacks of +3 Sausages i ended on 8Rdm 8Drk 7Rng and 9Pup the rest just cruor ( t(-.-t) Thats For SE )Seto 03:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Deletion? Can this page be deleted and started over again? Nobody mentioned Moon Phase or the direction they traded the Sausages from. Seriously though, reading it provides absolutely no useful information. People who kept accurate count of their results can add them to the main page. If talk pages for everything random in FFXI were like this the Wiki would be largely useless. Evilpaul 15:12, September 21, 2010 (UTC) @Evilpaul Drew a very accurate depiction of the sausage quest to the right for yall, It's kinda hard to base conclusions right now don't you think? the expansion is fairly new still and there are too many wildcards, though many agree that the seal drop rate may correlate to your playtime or level of other jobs ( Hence you get so many of the seals for jobs that can't use them or you've not touched for ages ) Every one of the pages on wiki has been refined multiple times to get the facts straightened out so I wouldn't get too prickly about this particular page XD * Hands Evilpaul a taruburger * --Lyrminas 17:07, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Erm just to show that there is no point in moon phase/direction/time of day etc. Cirque seals: earth day - 1157, facing se 0.5y away ice day- 0025, facing nw, 0.2y away ice day- 1051, facing n, 1.5y away 71% waxing gibbout Im 99% sure its pure random number generator at its best. Although 12 ranger seals, 2 drk, 8 rdm, and 4 pup so far. Fame Trading 9 NQ Galkan sausages will get you level 2 fame in mis. 49 will get you level 6 (max) fame. Other tiers are most likely 19, 29, 39, but I'm speculating. I can also tell you tjhat it's 17 +3s for max fame. --Babekeke